Perfect Life
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: In another life, we would've been together. We would've had a family. -SasuSaku Road to Ninja family fic- Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaAsu, MenmaHina, DaiAne, SaiIno
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect Life**

**Summary:** In another life, we would've been together. We would've had a family. -SasuSaku Road to Ninja family fic-  
Pairings: SasuSaku, ItaAsu, MenmaHina, DaiAne, SaiIno

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have LONG been back in the village, married to Sakura, they would have cute little Uchihas running around.

**Note:** :D  
Someone kill me. Why do I keep going for Road to Ninja? Simple.  
I'm in love with it, even though I haven't seen it yet.  
(And this gives me something to do through the end of this school year.)

**Note 2:** Instead of Sakura being an orphan, I decided to leave her parents alive, with her dad living as the Fourth Hokage until he retired when Sakura was fourteen, thus letting Tsunade come in and take the position of Fifth Hokage.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura, I'm leaving!"

The second he heard her yell for him to wait just two more minutes, Sasuke Uchiha had to wonder what his wife of two years was up to. Listening to her, he sat down on the couch and waited for her to run downstairs, more than likely to kiss him goodbye like she had done most days, before then getting dressed and heading off to the hospital to work.

When he looked up, he saw Sakura Uchiha still in her nightgown and robe, looking extremely happy for some odd reason.

"…what's up?"

Sakura smiled even more. "Do you remember what we've been trying to do for the past six months?"

Sasuke nodded, wondering what Sakura was getting at, until he realized it, and his eyes widened. "…are we…?"

She nodded, right before she was tackled in a hug.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

Sasuke cancelled his mission that day. When asked why, he grinned before saying he wanted to spend the day with his wife, not dropping any hints about the real reason, as he and Sakura had decided to wait to tell people about her pregnancy until she was ready.

Being the Fourth Hokage's only daughter, Sakura did not want all the women in the village that had children to start given her every bit of advice they thought she needed. She had enough of that when she and Sasuke announced their engagement and women were trying to help her plan the wedding, when she never asked for help. She was fairly glad after the wedding had passed, it meant no one was giving her advice she did not want.

"So, do you think boy or girl?"

Sakura choked a bit on her water, staring at Sasuke who was staring at her stomach. She wasn't even showing yet and he was asking what gender she thought the baby was!

"…I don't know! We just found out today that I'm pregnant, Sasuke!"

He looked at her, giving a smile. "I know, Sakura. I just want to know what you think."

"…boy."

"I think girl."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, before wrapping Sakura in a hug. "You have no idea how happy I am, Sakura. I love you."

Sighing, Sakura smile as she hugged him back. "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

The next day found the young married couple at the hospital. It was mostly to make sure the home pregnancy test was, in fact, correct, and then they were to have an ultrasound if it was a true positive. Sakura's excitement from the day before had turned to nervousness in an instant. She was beginning to worry that the test was negative and they were not having a baby. Sasuke, however, kept his upbeat and excited attitude, not for one second did he believe the test was a false positive.

"But… what if it is, Sasuke?"

He just shrugged, still smiling at his wife. "Then we keep trying. That's all we can do."

Sakura sighed, nodding, as she placed her hands on her stomach.

_I pray it was a real positive, not a false one…_

When her past teacher, Lady Tsunade, entered the room with a smile, Sakura's nervous feeling disappeared and was replaced with the excited one again, as she knew exactly what Tsunade was going to say.

"Congratulations! You two will be having your first child near the end of May!"

"I told you it wasn't a false positive!"

Sakura laughed, mainly to keep herself from crying out of happiness, while Sasuke hugged her with a smile on his face.

"We're going to be parents!"

* * *

The first ultrasound made Sasuke more nervous than it did Sakura. Though he was very excited to find out he was definitely going to be a father in May, he was nervous to see the ultrasound, for fear Tsunade would have to break the news to them that their child had died in a miscarriage already.

_No, it's not going to be like last year… we are not going to lose another baby…_

Sasuke had no idea Sakura was thinking the exact same thing.

Nearly a year ago, Sakura had been pregnant with a daughter, whom they had planned to name Keiko, meaning blessing. Their joy turned to devastation when, at 30 weeks gestation, Sakura suffered through a miscarriage. They were so close to having their daughter with them, and then they lost her in an instant.

Everyone they knew and their families were absolutely heartbroken for them. Sakura wouldn't talk to anyone minus Sasuke for nearly a month, and neither of them said much on the day that was supposed to be their daughter's birthday. When they were making burial plans, Sakura insisted on never using the name Keiko again, so any children they had in the future could be told they had an older sister that was watching them. Sasuke agreed, and that was their plan.

_Everything will be fine. We will not lose our baby…_

* * *

When Tsunade started the ultrasound, the first thing she did was check for a heartbeat, smiling a bit when she saw the excited looks on Sasuke and Sakura's faces when they heard the heartbeat. After that, she got the ultrasound machine started, and kept it turned from them. After a moment, her eyes widened as she looked at the couple, then to the machine.

"I…will be right back!" Tsunade ran out of the room, making Sakura's heart drop.

Her hold on Sasuke's hand tightened, and her heart rate quickened.

"What's wrong, why did she leave? Did… is something wrong with the baby?"

"Sakura, calm down. You heard that heartbeat, the baby is fine. I do wonder what she saw, though…"

Sakura nodded, calming down a bit when Tsunade returned with Shizune, who took over the ultrasound machine and smiled after a moment, looking at Tsunade and nodding, then looking to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well, isn't this exciting!"

"…what?"

"You two are expecting twins!"

There was a silence, before Sasuke and Sakura shouted, "Twins?!"

* * *

Ever since they had gotten home, Sakura had been unable to put down the ultrasound pictures of their twins, as well, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Losing their daughter the year before had been heartbreaking, and had left her in deep depression for a number of months, but now she was pregnant with _twins_. Nothing could replace their preborn daughter, of course. Unborn Keiko held a special place in her mother's heart that no one could ever take.

Sakura was still excited, and she knew Sasuke was. He kept looking at the pictures at the hospital, trying to prove for a moment that Tsunade and Shizune were wrong, before realizing that there were, in fact, two babies growing inside his wife's womb.

After a few minutes, Sakura giggled to herself, setting her hand on her stomach. "I love you both so much already. I know your daddy does too, trust me."

"Of course I do." Sasuke smiled at Sakura as he entered the living room, making her jump a bit as she hadn't known he was listening. "I love them because they're ours, and we're finally going to have children in our house."

Sakura smiled, nodding. Their house had been so quiet ever since they moved in two years ago, but in just a few short months, it would no longer be quiet. They would have two babies that would fill their house with crying at first, and, eventually, laughter and conversations with their parents.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you think we'll make it this time? I mean, you don't think we'll lose them, do you?"

"Of course not. And do not blame yourself anymore for Keiko's passing. She wasn't meant to be with us, these two are, I can feel it. The hurt from Keiko's death will stay longer still, but the twins can help ease it, don't you think?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment, before nodding. "I agree. Our lives will be perfect once their born."

"Well, maybe not perfect, but, still."

"That's mean!"

"Haha, I love you!"

"I love you too, but that was still mean!"

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes while shaking his head. He loved messing with his wife, especially when she took him seriously. "I honestly can't wait, Sakura."

"Neither can I, Sasuke… neither can I."

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm pregnant."**  
**

Cringe. Shake head, stare at mirror again.

"Hey, so, I'm pregnant!"

Sakura blinks, before sighing and looking at herself in the mirror. For being nearly four months pregnant, she wasn't showing as much as usually, even though she was pregnant with twins. Practicing to tell her parents wasn't going well. She had been saying the same thing over and over again for nearly an hour, not even getting close to saying it the way she wanted to. She was beginning to hate it.

"Mom, dad, I'm pregnant again!"

_Ick… that sounds bad…_

Sakura sighed again, forgetting the mirror and flopping on her bed. It had been nearly a month since she and Sasuke found out she was pregnant, but they had yet to tell anyone. They wanted it to sink in first, and then decided that around Christmas would be a good time to announce the pregnancy.

Now, it was impossible for her to figure out a way to tell her parents, without sounding awkward.

"I hate my life."

"Well, gee, thanks."

Sakura sat up, smiling at Sasuke who had just entered their room, obviously having just finished his shower, based on the fact his hair was dripping wet.

"I didn't mean it like that. I can't figure out a good way to tell my parents."

Sasuke shrugged, walking over and grabbing his shirt off the bed, putting it on. "Just tell it to them straight. Say they're going to be grandparents or something. We have to do the same with my parents tomorrow."

"Oh _gosh_, _your_ parents! I didn't even think about telling your parents!" Sakura let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "How on earth do we tell Mikoto-san and Fugaku-sama we're having a baby? What did your brother and Asuna do?"

Sasuke shrugged, sitting beside Sakura and putting his shoes on, trying to get ready as quickly as he could, since they had to leave in a few minutes. "Ask Asuna. I bet all they did was say 'Hey, she's pregnant, so, yeah'. Well… not in those words, but, you get it."

Sakura sat up, running her fingers through her hair and looking at Sasuke. "Can we just, like, not tell them and let them figure it out in a few months when I'm huge?"

Laughing, Sasuke shook his head, and threw his arm around Sakura's neck, pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head. "No. as much as it would be to see our parents freak out in a couple months because we didn't tell them, I don't think it would work."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, before slipping out of his hold and going to the closet, pulling out her long sleeve green dress she had been planning to wear. She slipped it on, before stepping into her black flats and going back to the mirror, brushing through her hair.

"Sakura, it's going to be fine."

"I know, I just…" Sakura sighed, looking at Sasuke. "I'm just worried history is going to repeat itself."

"It won't. I know it won't."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Haruno residence, Mebuki had nearly swept her daughter up in a bone crushing hug, before turning and giving one to her beloved son-in-law. Sakura, in turn, went straight to Kizashi, giving him a hug before her mother ushered her into the kitchen to help out with finishing dinner.

"Sakura, here, put this in the oven! It has to warm up!"

"All right, all right, mom!" Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, shoving the glass pan into the oven and shutting it. She watched her mother for a moment, before thinking over exactly how to announce her pregnancy to her. Sakura was very, very close to just shouting 'I'm pregnant!' and getting it over with, but she knew that wouldn't be helpful at all.

_I can't wait for their reactions…_

* * *

The rest of the night went very well, in Sasuke's personal opinion. Sakura, however, looked as though she was about to break. Mebuki had commented that Sakura looked very tired, which the younger woman waved off as too many hours at the hospital. Kizashi suggested she cut back, while Sakura whispered to herself that she would be doing so very soon, nearly making Sasuke elbow her to just hurry up and say it.

The second her parents left the room, to take the dishes into the kitchen, Sakura sighed and slouched in her seat, looking at Sasuke. "Should we tell them when they come back?"

"I think so. We need to so we can get home soon. I have a mission in the morning and you have to perform a surgery, correct?"

Nodding, Sakura sat up straight when her parents came back into the room, both of them looking at her strangely.

"…what?"

"Sakura, dear… you're not pregnant again, are you?"

Sakura blinked, glancing at Sasuke before looking back to her parents, wondering how they figured it out. "Why are you asking?"

Kizashi shrugged, sitting down across from the two. "Your mother was wondering because she said you were acting the way she did when we told your grandparents she was pregnant."

Sakura stared for a minute, before giggling a bit. "Well, that makes it much easier on me!"

"…what?"

"Yes, I am pregnant!"

Mebuki let out an excited squeal, hugging Sakura once the younger girl stood up, then roping Sasuke into the hug. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Sasuke found it hard to breathe after a moment, and slipped out of the hug, watching Mebuki and Sakura with a smile as the older woman looked Sakura over, commenting on how she didn't even look pregnant yet.

Kizashi moved beside Sasuke, setting his arm on the young man's shoulder. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you, Kizashi-sama."

"I pray all goes well this time."

"Me too."

As Mebuki continued to comment on Sakura's appearance, all she did was try to get her mother to calm down, so she could tell her the better part of the news. "Mom… there is something else."

"What is it? do you know the gender already!?"

Sakura giggled again, shaking her head. "No! It's just… well… it's not just one baby this time… it's two."

It was quiet for a moment. Mebuki broke out in a smile, and Kizashi looked exasperated. Both were shocked, in two different ways. Mebuki was shocked with happiness, while Kizashi was just plain shocked.

"Twins?! You're having two babies! I get two grandchildren at once!"

Sakura nodded, looking at Kizashi who looked like he was trying to cope with the idea he would have twin grandchildren in just a few short months. "…daddy?"

Kizashi looked at Sakura, giving a smile and hugging her. "This is going to be wonderful! Maybe one of them will be the Hokage one day!"

_…oh heaven help me…_

* * *

After returning home that night, Sakura jumped right into the shower, thinking over how the night had gone. After blow drying her hair and changing into her night gown, Sakura made her way into the bedroom, only to find Sasuke already fast asleep, taking over a bit of her side of the bed.

_Gee… he could have waited!_

She still smiled as she crawled into bed beside him, not feeling even the least bit shocked when Sasuke pulled her over into a hug.

"I think it went well, don't you?"

"Mm…"

"…You're half asleep, huh?"

"Mm-hm…"

Sakura laughed a bit, snuggling against Sasuke and sighing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_And everything will be fine… I know it will.  
_

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope everyone that's reading this likes it. I've never written a SasuSaku Road to Ninja story before...xD  
I plan for this to have weekly updates, so I can try to get each chapter to be around the same length.  
If there is an update like this, one after the other, assume that it's because we've hit some bonus chapters, or I just couldn't wait to put up the next chapter. It also helps me get ahead in my writing. ^^  
If you'd like to see something in a bonus chapter, I'd love to hear it. :D

I have a poll up. I'm planning to write a parallel/companion fic to this one, for my pairing for Itachi. All I'm asking if whether you want him and my character, Asuna, to have a boy or girl, and what name you would like the child to have. Simple, right?

Have a good week, and I'll see you next Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Sasuke was six-years-old, he knew, for sure, that Sakura was the one for him. They had been set up against each other in mock sparring matches at the academy, and she punched him square in the nose. It knocked him out, and gave him a nice bruise for nearly three weeks, as well as the proof that she was going to be his wife, thanks to what Itachi had told him the night before.

After Sasuke had asked him about why their friend Shisui always acted like he was scared of his girlfriend, Itachi told him that it was because Shisui fell in love with a violent woman, and that Sasuke was likely to do the same.

Well, fast forward sixteen years, and here he was. Twenty-two and married to the girl that nearly broke his face, and expecting twins with her. Sasuke never forgot that day, nor did he forget what his elder brother had told him, immediately relaying the story to Sakura when they started dating six years earlier.

It made her laugh and shake her head, before she swore up and down that she hated him when they were children, but got over it as they grew up, obviously.

When they started going out, there was a very brief moment when neither of them wanted to have dinner at his house. At all.

Their reason was because they were unsure how Fugaku would react to his son dating the Fourth Hokage's daughter. They didn't know if he would be happy, shocked, or unhappy.

There was no reason for them to worry, proven by the fact that Fugaku spoke to Sakura about many things, before voicing to Sasuke later that she would make a wonderful member of their clan in the future.

Today, they were worried , one of her best friends and Sasuke's sister-in-law, would be there as well. Asuna didn't have much to do, being nearly nine months pregnant and her husband being off on a mission with the rest of the Akatsuki, so, she was paying a visit to her in-laws house that night, along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"At least Asuna's there already. Shabout how he would react to the news of Sakura's pregnancy. The last time, he had been perfectly fine with it, but, since it was twins this time, they were a bit more worried.

The only comfort to Sakura was that Asunae'll be able to help with telling them." Sasuke sighed a bit, looking at Sakura with a smile, which she returned.

"I hope so… Maybe I should tell her first, and then she can help me figure out a way to tell them."

"…Or I could tell them."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Elaborate."

"You told your parents, and you told mine the last time… maybe I should tell them this time."

Shrugging, Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm, nuzzling his shoulder with a content smile on her face. "If you wish to, you may."

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm."

* * *

"Holy crap, twins!?"

Sakura nodded as Asuna, the giddy twenty-two-year-old brunette she was, giggled and hugged her. "This is so exciting! Little Kiyoshi will have _two_ cousins that can be her playmates!"

"…her? I thought you and Itachi agreed to wait until the baby was born to find out."

Asuna stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Oh, that's just me hoping and praying it's a little girl. Itachi wants a boy, of course. We're not arguing over having differing opinions, but, you know. It would be quite wonderful if we were the one's having twins!"

Sakura sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Do you think you could give us an idea on how to tell Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san?"

Asuna nodded, sitting back down on the couch and beginning to think. "Who's telling them?"

"Sasuke is." Sakura looked around for a second, wondering where her husband had gone, before hearing Mikoto shout at him to stop stealing the tomatoes. Sakura rolled her eyes as Sasuke walked back in, a defeated look on his face.

"My mom is mean…"

"Oh hush. Asuna is thinking of a way for you to tell them."

Nodding, Sasuke looked at Asuna. Although he would never say it out loud, for fear of the wrath of her, his brother, _and_ his wife, Sasuke thought Asuna didn't really fit in with their family when she first started dating Itachi. Asuna was happy and bubbly, very talkative, while the majority of their family, minus Sasuke himself and a few select others, were not. When Sasuke asked Itachi why he asked Asuna out, Itachi smiled and told him the simple truth. "She makes me smile even in the worst of times."

Asuna was seventeen when she started dating Itachi, who was twenty-two at the time. Neither her parents nor his seemed to worry about it. Itachi was responsible, obviously, and knew what he was doing.

The proof was here, nearly six years later, three years into their marriage, with Asuna being pregnant with their first child.

After a few moments of thinking, Asuna looked at Sasuke, and shrugged. "Well, you could always do what Itachi did."

"…and that would be?"

Blinking, Asuna nodded. "Right, you two weren't here… well, I was starting to show, since I was almost four months along, like Sakura is now, and we were trying to figure out a way to tell them that night. As far as I know, Itachi has _never_ had a sudden outburst where he just says what's on his mind without a second thought, but that's what he did that night. 'Mom, dad, Asuna is pregnant, and that's why she looks so nervous and different tonight. Can we please not talk about it right now? Thank you.'"

Asuna smiled, laughing a bit."We were all so shocked. You mother's mouth dropped open, while your father stared at me. I wanted so badly to run and hide in a closet. Itachi looked completely calm… and it made me calm. So, I just smiled and showed your parents the ultrasound pictures. Mikoto-san cried. She remembered how you guys suffered through the miscarriage of Keiko last year, and she was so excited for this little baby… Fugaku-sama was quiet for a while, before he told us congratulations and said he would definitely be there for the baby, since my dad can't be."

Sasuke blinked, sighing and slouching in his seat. "That might work…"

"Only if it gets trapped inside you."

Nodding, Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was smiling at him. "Whatever you say will work."

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Dinner went by in a normal manner, with discussions of missions and a recent surgery Sakura had performed. Throughout the dinner, Asuna kept giving glances to Sasuke, who in turn glanced at Sakura. She just smiled at him, trying to reassure him without any words.

Afterwards, Asuna was preparing to leave, hoping to get home before it got to dark. Sasuke saw this as an opportunity to leave before having to say anything, but Sakura pulled him back.

"Tell them!"

Mikoto looked at the two with a worried look. "Tell us what?"

"Nothing, mother!" Sasuke said with a nervous smile while Sakura tightened her grip on his arm.

"Tell her now!"

Asuna just watched, putting on her scarf and smiling a bit. "Aw, come on Sasuke! Just tell them or your wife is never going to let you go home!"

Sasuke looked at Asuna, then between his parents, before looking back to Sakura, who was beginning to glare. Normally, he found her glare rather cute, but today, it was actually scaring him.

"Ugh, fine! Sakura is pregnant with twins!"

It was silent for a moment, before Mikoto let out a squeal.

"Really?! I get my second and third grandchildren already!?"

Asuna laughed, shaking her head before she bid farewell, Sasuke made his way to Fugaku, who had yet to say a word.

"What do you think, father?"ell to her family members. Mikoto instantly ran over to Sakura, giving the girl a hug and looking her over. "You're not even showing yet! Are you sure it's twins?"

"Very, Mikoto-san. I have a sonogram if you'd like to see."

While Sakura showed Mikoto the sonogram photo

Fugaku sighed, before simply nodding. "I don't have a choice in this matter, just like with Itachi and Asuna. I do hope you'll do your best as their father."

Sasuke smiled, nodding and looking at his mother and wife.

"I plan to. After all, I had the best man for a father. How could I not do my best?"

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMIGOSH, GUYS.  
I just finished watching Road to Ninja. My heart, it's so happy. ;-; I want to cry though. The ending was so sweet.

WHY WAS SASUKE MADE INTO SUCH A PLAYER, I HATE THAT PART.  
Poor Sakura. My heart broke when she saw Sasuke and all those girls. D:  
BUT I STILL LOVE IT. THAT PART WON'T MAKE ME HATE IT.  
(I have another complaint. _**Why**_did we not see Sasuke again? _Hmmmm?_ He could've been a part of the fight like the Akatsuki was!)  
I want to watch it again. And again.  
And again.

Anyway, here's the chapter for this week. I'm sorry it's so late in the day. I had a bit of reading to do to get ready for my classes tomorrow, had to do the dishes, and helped mow the lawn.  
New chapter next Monday, _hopefully_ earlier in the day!  
(it's also my last week of full classes next week, so. :D)

See you next week~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kakashi-sensei, we have some news."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura, wondering what their news was. The last time they had said this, they were leaving the village with Itachi and Asuna for six weeks, meaning he and Menma had to take care of a few missions themselves, which they discovered was much harder when it was just the two of them, considering their biggest assets were gone.

Menma was there with them, and staring at the couple. He knew something was up, he wasn't an idiot. They knew he wasn't an idiot. Menma had sharp skills and was able to tell when something was off.

Something was indeed off. Sasuke was smiling more than usual, and Sakura looked…_different._ Not in a bad way, of course. She looked different in a good way. He knew he had seen someone look this kind of different before, but couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"Guys~! Don't leave the poor, nearly nine-month pregnant woman behind!" Asuna whined as she walked (waddled) to catch up to her team. She wasn't able to train with them, obviously, but this time she would have Sakura as company, once they informed Kakashi of their news.

Menma looked from Sakura to Asuna, and it hit him in the face like a stray kunai.

"…Sakura-chan's pregnant?!"

Silence over took them, while Sakura nodded. "Yes, I am."

Menma screeched, Asuna laughed, and Kakashi gave a bright smile. "How wonderful, how _youthful!_ My students are having a child! I do hope you will teach this one the joys of youth!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi had always been like this, pushing the 'joys of youth' on them from the start. "There's a little bit more…"

"Oh, _gosh_, what?!"

"She's pregnant with twins."

More silence, before Menma started shouting, and Kakashi went back in on a rant about how 'youthful' it was for them to have conceived twins.

Sakura sighed, smiling as she walked over to sit with Asuna while Sasuke took care of calming Menma and Kakashi. "Well, that went better than expected."

Asuna laughed, nodding. "Remember when I announced my pregnancy to them? Menma wouldn't talk to me for a week and Kakashi kept giving me and Itachi lectures about youth."

"I remember… good times, eh?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

"Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, I have news."

Ino nodded, setting down the flowers she was trying to prepare for a customer and walking over to the cash register, where Sakura stood with Hinata. Asuna wasn't with them at this point, having opted to head back to the Uchiha district and spending some time with Mikoto, knowing that the next two weeks she would be wiped out as she waited for her unborn child to be born.

Hinata did like Menma, looking Sakura over, wondering what she could possibly be keeping from them. If Sakura had been keeping a _major_ secret from them, Hinata wasn't sure she would let the girl live.

"What is it, Sakura?" she finally asked after a moment, not being able to figure out what it was just from looking at her.

Sakura smiled at them, before speaking almost in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hinata said flatly, while Ino squealed and almost jumped over the counter to hug her friend.

"With twins."

"What?!" both girls shouted this time, making Sakura take a step back with a smile as she nodded.

Ino clapped her hands and giggled. "How wonderful! You're becoming a mother as well, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata gave an exaggerated sigh, looking at Sakura. "I thought it was bad enough when Ino and Asuna said they were pregnant, but now you?!"

Sakura shrugged, still smiling. Hinata and Menma had already been married for seven months, and she was in no rush to get pregnant and have a child. "H-Hinata-chan, don't worry! I'm not going to quit working at the hospital!"

"You better not!"

Ino watched them, smiling as she set her hand on her six-month pregnant stomach.

_Aw, maybe I can have a daughter. If Sakura-chan has a boy and a girl, her son can date my daughter!_

* * *

Three days later, word got out over most of the village that the former Hokage's daughter was pregnant. Sakura and Sasuke did not realize it has spread so quickly; not until they were at the grocery store getting things together for Christmas at their house the next week. Those that would be coming over were Sakura's parents, Sasuke's parents, and then Asuna, more than likely by herself because she would be close to her due date and Itachi was believed to still be gone at that point.

"Did Asuna tell you anything she would want to eat?"

Sasuke shrugged, looking over the produce with the list Sakura had handed to him. "She doesn't talk to me about food. We talk about missions and things…"

Sakura held back a laugh, but nodded. "I remember her saying _something_ about craving chocolate covered cherries like there was no tomorrow."

"Get some of them."

As she did, Sakura noticed a couple of women watching them as they went through the store. At first, she thought it was just because she and Sasuke rarely went shopping together and usually went separately. When they were checking out, Sakura was holding onto Sasuke's left arm like she always did when they were out, and listened to the women nearby that were whispering.

_"Aw, I heard Sakura-san's pregnant with twins!"_

_"Really?! How wonderful for her!"_

_"I heard it was triplets."_

_"Eh?!"_

Sakura wanted to laugh. She really did. These women were the local gossips. They hung out at the grocery store and the sweets shop; all they did was gossip about people they had never interacted with, assuming they knew the truth when they had heard nothing but a snip-it of what was being said.

_Well, at least the first girl has it right!_

* * *

"Mama, they won't leave us alone!"

"I know, Sakura, don't worry about it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes a bit as she shifted to hold the phone to her ear with her shoulder. Mebuki wasn't being the most helpful at the moment. Once Tsunade had announced to the rest of the hospital staff that Sakura was pregnant and would have to be put on maternity leave in a couple of months, word got out quickly to the entire village. Sakura thought it was bad before, when it was just a few women knew it, but now that the entire village knew, she was unhappy.

The majority of the women would not leave her alone, always giving her advice on whether she should go for a natural birth or a C-section, making Sakura stare at them half the time. Others tried to give advice for after the babies were born, attempting to get her to decide right there whether she should bottle fee or breast feed the twins.

It was giving Sakura a headache. While she was finally starting to show, she was getting really annoyed with everyone that kept pointing it out.

"Mom, they keep pointing out that I'm showing."

"So?"

"It's not fun. I already know I'm showing. I wish they would shut up."

"Honestly, Sakura. You were bombarded with this the first time you were pregnant. I don't know why you're so shocked. If you just ignore them, you can listen to yourself. And me. And Mikoto, of course."

Sakura sighed, nodding. "Yeah, I know."

_If only it were that easy…_

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah the 'I know all about child birth and pregnancy so LISTEN TO ME' women. Have yet to run into any, as I am not pregnant, but I do believe I will be meeting some at my church once I get married and pregnant. ^^;

GUYS. THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF FULL CLASSES~  
That means that I'll have more time to write after Thursday night. :D  
So excited to be done with my first year of college, and I haven't flopped any of my classes! Yay!

AND, I'm getting Naruto vol. 61. I pre-ordered it on Amazon on Friday night and it was only $6.06. I have a five dollar gift card, so, it only cost $1.06 on the credit card. It'll be here tomorrow, since that's the release date. :D Also, I got Naruto vol. 25 and DN Angel vol. 10 on Saturday. I'm missing every other volume of Naruto (minus the two i'm going to have) and volumes 2-5, 11-14 of DN Angel  
Gosh, I love DN Angel. It's so good.

All right, I'll see you guys next week with our next chapter, which I do hope you'll all enjoy!  
Have a good week, dear readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nearly a week later, three days before Christmas, Sakura was working at the hospital while she waited for her doctor's appointment that day. Tsunade insisted that Sakura make an appointment for every other week, just to make sure all was well with her and the babies. None of them wanted a repeat of the last time. Sakura agreed, and this was her second appointment of many. It wasn't a problem to her. Sasuke had already gotten OK'd to only have missions out of the village for the weeks Sakura did not have an appointment, and the missions were not to take very long.

Sasuke's missions since they found out about Sakura's pregnancy had been simple things, to keep him from getting terribly injured and being unable to help Sakura with anything.

Actually, it made Sakura feel bad for Asuna. Asuna was nearing her due date, which was at the beginning of the New Year, but she was alone right now. When she was nearly six months pregnant, Itachi had been sent off a mission to the Rain Village, and had been on an extended stay ever since.

Asuna claimed she was perfectly fine, smiling the whole time. Sakura, however, knew Asuna was worried Itachi wouldn't make it home in time. That was the reason Asuna had been spending the majority of her time with Mikoto, it made her feel less lonely.

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura nearly jumped when the door to her office slammed open, one of the newer nurses showing up. "What? What's wrong!?"

"Your husband's sister-in-law came in and she's having contractions!"

"…What?!"

* * *

"Ugh… Sakura, kill me."

Laughing, Sakura shook her head as she went over to the monitor, checking everything. Asuna had definitely been brought in, that was no mistake. However, every symptom she had brought was pointing more towards Braxton Hicks Contractions than anything else.

"S-Sakura-san, your appointment with Tsunade-sama…"

Sakura shook her head at the other nurse. "No. I'm needed with my friend right now. Tell Tsunade-shishou I'll have to reschedule."

"Yes, ma'am."

Asuna sighed as the nurse left the room, sinking further into the hospital bed. "I am so over this… please tell me this is real labor."

"Well, at first glance, all the tests show that you're just having Braxton Hicks Contractions, but when I look closer, it definitely looks like you're in labor."

"…I'm confused."

Sakura just laughed. "You're in labor, for sure. With any luck, you could have this baby tonight."

"Lovely. And Itachi isn't here for it."

"Asuna…"

* * *

"I need a recovery room set up and ready for Asuna Uchiha. She'll be giving birth any moment now and we need to have it ready, all right, Yuki?"

The young nurse, Yuki, nodded before running off to get a room prepared, Sakura sighed as she sat down, leaving Asuna with Shizune, who was more than capable.

"Sakura-san, your husband is here."

"Let him in!" Sakura smiled to herself, leaning back as she waited for Sasuke to get in her office.

"I got Itachi back in time, right?!" Sasuke yelled when he entered his wife's office, looking exhausted. After Sakura found Asuna was in labor, she got Sasuke to head for the Rain Village to try and get Itachi back home in time.

That had been the day before. Asuna's labor progressed slowly, and it was December 23rd. when afternoon came, as it was now early evening, her labor sped up, and she was nearly ready to give birth, making Sakura pray Sasuke and Itachi would get back in time.

"You barely made it! Shizune should be taking Asuna into the delivery room right now. She's going to be so happy that Itachi made it in time."

Sasuke smiled, nodding, before sighing and plopping in the chair across from Sakura. "Thank goodness. We were worried we wouldn't make it. Do you want to stay until the baby's born?"

Sakura shook her head, standing up. "We should get home. I only got four hours of sleep last night and I doubt you or Itachi had any sleep last night."

"Yeah… did you have your appointment today?"

"A little while ago. The babies are fine, I'm fine. Tsunade-shishou decided not to do an ultrasound today since we just had one."

"All right." Sasuke stood up, stretching a bit before looking at Sakura with a smile. "Shall we head home then?"

"But of course."

* * *

"Aw, he's a cutie…"

Asuna giggled, hugging her day old son to herself. She was still worn out from the night before, but she didn't care. The tiny baby she and Itachi had been waiting for had finally arrived, with perfect timing too, as Itachi was supposed to be home just a couple days later, but he made it early.

"So, his name is Keisuke?"

"Mm-hm. Itachi picked it out right before he left on his mission."

Sakura smiled, nodding. "He's adorable… mind if I hold him?"

"Sure, here."

Sakura took a gentle hold on the newborn, keeping him close in order to keep from dropping him. She had never dropped a baby before, and did not want her nephew to the be the first. No one wanted to hear how the renowned Sakura Uchiha dropped her newborn nephew. It would make people less trustworthy of her.

"Oh, wow."

"Amazing, huh? I still don't believe this tiny boy was just inside of me yesterday."

"I can't believe I have two growing inside of me, and they're going to be just as beautiful as Keisuke is."

"Definitely! I mean, girl, you married the Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls had a crush on him!"

"Please tell me that you weren't one of them."

The two women looked over at the door, just in time to see Itachi.

"Itachi! I didn't mean I had a crush on him!"

The smirk on his face made Asuna's face go red as she pouted and took Keisuke back from Sakura. When Itachi attempted to take their son from her, Asuna kept him away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nope! You were mean!"

"What? _How_ was I mean?"

"You just were!"

"Asuna."

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes as she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her and sighing. Everyone said Asuna and Itachi were an odd couple, mainly because of their age difference. Age differences were common back when their parents got married, but they hadn't been as common in recent years. Usually, people would marry someone around their own age, maybe a year older or younger, but never five years. The announcement of their engagement was met with cold results from villagers, but warm acceptance from their families and friends, even if Asuna was only eighteen when they were married.

Seeing them with a baby after almost four years of marriage made Sakura smile as she headed home, thinking about how exciting it would be when she and Sasuke had their babies.

_I can't wait to meet you two… I hope you'll love me and your daddy as much as we already love you.  
_

* * *

"S-Sakura… calm down!"

"I can't Sasuke! Tomorrow is Christmas, Asuna and Keisuke are leaving the hospital in the afternoon, and I have yet to decide what we're going to be eating with your parents!"

Sasuke just smiled as he watched Sakura. She loved Christmas, it was likely her favorite time of the year. She had yet to hold a Christmas dinner at their house, Asuna and Mikoto taking care that the past three years, and Sakura was finally getting her turn.

"Sakura, please. Whatever you make will be fine, my parents won't care what you mean. Itachi won't care either. Asuna might, but I don't know."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, before shaking her head. "I just want it perfect, ok? I finally got my turn to do this, and I want it to be good."

"Whatever you do will be perfect, all right? Now, take a deep breath and calm down. I'll help you figure it out, ok?"

"Ok… I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let me see the menu you've got so far."

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This sets up a bit for the companion fanfic I have planned to go with this.  
Don't worry. Next week we will have two chapters: A special bonus chapter, and then Chapter 6, focusing a bit on Christmas. (not sure at the moment what I'm doing with Itachi, Asuna and the baby)  
I'm trying to keep the chapters around the same length, which is two and a half pages in Word, or around 1,300 words. I'm not good at writing really long chapters, so, I just do what can.

Anyway, tomorrow I have a few finals to do, and then I shall be done for the year. :D  
HOWEVER.  
I got approved for work study on my campus. I have to meet with someone to tomorrow to talk about it, but, if all goes well, I will have my very first job ever. (don't judge me. i've tried to find work before)  
I'm also enrolling for next semester.

I will be doing a lot of writing this summer because, with the way my schedule looks, I will have little time to write next semester. Hopefully, though, I will still be able to write during the school year. (if i can't, i'll be writing a lot during Christmas break)

See you next week~


	6. Bonus Chapter 1

**Bonus Chapter 1**

When Sasuke was six, his best friends were Asuna Myuki and Menma Namikaze. The three were together the majority of the time, whether in their classes at the academy or outside of them. Asuna's mother had been close to Mikoto and Kushina when they were younger, and wanted her daughter to be friends with their boys, taking her to play dates from the time she was two on.

Sasuke loved spending time at the academy with Menma and Asuna. They were the only two he would talk to, as he would rather ignore the many girls that decided he would be their husband one day just because he was cute.

Eventually, though, Asuna drifted from them and started to hang out more with the girls in their class. Menma called Asuna a traitor, while Sasuke became enthralled by one of the girls she was always with. The girl had pink hair and green eyes, and he was amazed. He could remember seeing her at a meeting, some time ago, when the Fourth Hokage was speaking to many of the prominent clans about something.

Sasuke couldn't remember much about her, though, except that she had left with the Fourth Hokage and his wife, leading him to believe she was their daughter. Itachi had told him she was a very important little girl, because she was the Hokage's daughter, but he didn't know her name at the time.

_"Nii-san, what's her name?" _

_Itachi looked at Sasuke, before smirking. "Do you have a crush on her, Sasuke?"_

_"What? Nii-san, that's not funny!"_

Sasuke was only four at that point, but he knew enough about crushes and girls, thanks to Shisui. Itachi had to negate a number of things Shisui had told Sasuke, and it took a long while.

Now, Sasuke was beginning to realize that he was crushing Sakura. But he didn't think it would be anything more than this 'puppy love' Itachi had told him about. It was nothing more than just quick heart rate and feeling uneasy around the person, which Sasuke knew was going on with him and Sakura.

"Today, we will be having mock sparring matches!"

Sasuke barely listened as Iruka explained what the plan was for the day. He loved mock sparring matches, but today, he was busy staring at Sakura. She was looking at Iruka, watching him as he spoke and explained the rules.

_Sakura-chan looks cute…_

"Sasuke Uchiha! Please stop staring at Sakura and get over here!"

Sasuke jumped when Iruka yelled his name, and shyly stood up and walked over beside his favorite sensei while the rest of the class, minus Sakura, laughed at him. Sakura stared at him, nearly glaring.

"All right, and Sasuke's opponent will be… Sakura Haruno."

Sakura got up right away, and went to her spot on the other side of Iruka. Sasuke was shocked, to say the least.

_And on the day nii-san comes to see me!_

Itachi was watching from the sidelines, a smile on his face as Sasuke and Sakura stepped back, making a big enough gap between them.

Asuna had been told to stay out of the sparring matches that day because of her broken arm, and Iruka did not want her to get a worse injury. She didn't mind, all because she got to sit with Itachi.

"All right, you two. Begin!" Iruka stepped back and watched, hoping Sakura didn't mess up Sasuke too badly.

Sasuke blinked, and before he knew it, he was on his back with his hands on his face. He had almost been knocked out, and felt like he had been. (Sakura would later tell him, with a smirk, that she did knock him out, and everyone was so shocked they were frozen.)

"Sasuke!"

Sakura had moved quickly, going for a quick win by punching the boy in the nose, not caring if she hurt him. he had stared at her for no reason, and she didn't want him to think he could do that.

Sasuke sat up with help from Iruka as Itachi ran over, with Asuna following behind.

"Sasuke, are you all right?!"

He blinked again, nodding a bit. His nose wasn't broken, thankfully, but it was bruising already, and Itachi was wondering how they were going to explain to their parents that Sasuke had gotten beat by a _girl_.

The Fourth Hokage's daughter, lest we forget.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she went back to her seat, and made his decision.

_I'm going to marry her._

******END BONUS CHAPTER 1**  


* * *

**Author's Note:** All right, there's the very first bonus chapter.  
Sasuke and Sakura started out on strange terms, but it worked well in the end, huh?

Sorry this is late. It stormed really bad and we had to run from our house because a tornado was kinda moving towards us. We're fine, the house is fine.  
I live in Oklahoma, so, you may have heard that yesterday Shawnee got hit and Moore got hit today. Both were awful, but Moore appears to be worse.  
They're still looking for people and, last I heard, the fatalities are still climbing. :(

Um, yeah. This is the chapter for today, and any prayers and good thoughts through the storms this summer would be very muchly appreciated.

See you next week all~


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Help me get the table ready!"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head as Sakura shoved the table cloth, plates, and utensils into his arms. He quickly turned and left, heading for the dining room and started setting up the table. It was best not to fight with her at the moment. Sakura was stressed and trying to get everything together, which included making Sasuke set the table.

_'We can have dinner at our house, Mikoto-san! It's not a problem!' _Sasuke repeated what Sakura had said to his mother weeks before, even though Sasuke vehemently denied and tried to get Sakura to reconsider.

She had to ask him why, not understanding why Sasuke wouldn't want his parents over for Christmas. She figured it probably had something to do with the fact that she and Sasuke did not have children but Itachi and Asuna did, even though it was just one child.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, calm down! You're going to overwork the poor boy!" Asuna laughed as she watched Sasuke walk by, looking tired. She and Itachi had shown up as soon as she and Keisuke got out of the hospital. Itachi had tried to get Asuna to go straight home, insisting she needed to rest, as did Keisuke. Asuna, however, wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to be at Sasuke and Sakura's for dinner that day, especially so Mikoto and Fugaku could meet their new grandson.

"Asuna, go sit down!" Sakura stopped cooking for a moment, just to shoot Asuna a glare. "You gave birth barely 48 hours ago. You need to sit and rest! Go sit with Keisuke and enjoy him!"

Asuna blinked, shrugging and walking off. "Fine. He's probably hungry anyway…"

"Oh! Remind me to ask you about breast feeding later!"

"Yeah, yeah! Maybe!"

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Minus Mikoto fawning over her new grandson, telling him how much he looked like Itachi and how precious he was. Asuna had a hard time getting Keisuke away to go feed him once more, with Sakura following after a moment later.

"This is going well, Sakura, don't worry!"

Asuna laughed as her sister-in-law sighed, taking Keisuke from her and getting him set to be fed. "I don't know… Fugaku-sama hasn't said much…"

"He never says much, you know that."

"Hmm… Mikoto loves Keisuke."

"He's her first grandbaby. Of course she does. My mother is going to flip when she meets him tomorrow."

Sakura laughed this time, nodding. The two had hidden away in hers and Sasuke's bedroom, so Asuna could have privacy as she fed Keisuke.

"Sakura, next year will be easier."

"Why?"

"Well, if you do this again next year, you'll have the twins and Keisuke will be a year old. Mikoto-san and Fugaku-sama will be busy with them, meaning you won't have to worry much about anything except the cooking."

Sakura sighed, flopping back completely with her hand on her stomach. "I can't wait. I really can't. I want them now. I want to hold and love my babies' right this second…"

"That's exactly how I felt about Keisuke."

* * *

"Oh, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Have you and Sasuke thought about names yet?"

Sakura blinked, looking at Mikoto, shaking her head. She and Sasuke had been very busy even before they found out she was pregnant, and they had no time to even sit and think about possible names. "We haven't. With Sasuke having missions and my working at the hospital, we haven't been able to think of names yet."

Mikoto nodded, looking over at Sasuke, who was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. "Sasuke, how was your last mission?"

"It was fine, mom."

Sakura elbowed him, making Sasuke nearly shout in pain. Instead, he glared at her, as she did the same, while Mikoto sighed.

Sasuke never really talked about missions at dinners, even before he got married and moved out. He was usually very talkative, but disliked talking about missions, more than likely because of the gory details of some, and he knew it would ruin someone's appetite.

"So," Mikoto decided to change the subject, looking back to Sakura. "How did your last surgery go, Sakura?"

"Oh, it went as well as it could!"

"I'd love to hear about it later."

"Of course!"

* * *

The rest of the night went slowly and quietly. Sakura wanted it to end as soon as possible, all so she could crawl into bed with her husband and sleep.

Unfortunately, Mikoto insisted on staying an extra hour to spend time with Keisuke and talk with her daughters-in-law and sons about anything and everything.

Sakura continually jabbed Sasuke in the side with her elbow, giving him a look that he could easily decipher. He knew right away that she wanted to tell everyone the genders of the babies, as they had been told earlier that day by Lady Tsunade what they were having.

Sasuke thought it would be better to wait until a little bit closer to time and give a surprise to everyone, while Sakura, personally, though it would be better to go ahead. She knew Mikoto and Mebuki were _dying_ to start shopping for the babies, and decided that it would be good to tell them do they could buy whatever they wanted without much of a worry.

The only thing Sasuke saw wrong with telling them that day was that they could be told later on that the ultrasound was wrong and the genders were different. Sakura wasn't worrying about it much, because anything they couldn't use she knew they could give away to someone who could use it.

After a few minutes of Sakura jabbing him, Asuna giggling at it, and knowing Fugaku was watching, wondering what the heck was going on, Sasuke let out a loud sigh.

"Everyone, we have an announcement."

Mikoto looked up from Keisuke with a smile, wondering what was going to be said this time.  
"What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who grinned and nodded, before standing up. "Um… well, we found out today that we're having twin girls on May 31st."

Mikoto and Asuna looked at Sakura in shock, before jumping up and hugging her, Asuna squealing a bit while Mikoto was trying to be quiet for the sleeping newborn in her arms.

"That's wonderful, Sakura!"

"Oooh, you get to buy all the cute pink bows and dresses!"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "I plan to buy all the pink dresses I can…unless either of them has my hair. Then I'll buy them red."

The three women laughed, while their husbands just watched them. Itachi just shook his head at Asuna when she squealed, but understood. She had done the same thing when they found she was pregnant.

Sasuke was just smiling, glad Sakura was excited to finally tell his mother and Asuna.

Fugaku just sighed when Mikoto had jumped up. She has hoping they would have girls ever since they had been informed Sakura was pregnant. She knew how much it hurt them to lose Keiko last year, and thought twin girls would help them heal. He had to agree in the end.

"Sasuke, you two are going to have your hands full."

Sasuke looks from Sakura to Fugaku, giving a smile. "I know, but I'm excited. I can't wait."

* * *

"Sleep, at last."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head as Sakura stretched out on their bed, taking half of his side as well as all of hers.

"Now, that's not fair, Sakura. Move back to your side."

She looked at him with a puppy dog pout, before he shook his head and moved to his side of the bed.

"Move."

Sakura glare, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke, then curled up on her side as he climbed into bed, shut off the lamp, and pulled their comforter over both of them.

"Do you think it went well?"

"Definitely."

"…can we do Christmas here again next year?"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"Goodnight, Sakura!"

"Wait!"

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Today's chapter took for ever for me to figure out what to do.  
I'm bad at writing Sasuke and Itachi's dad, I JUST SUCK AT IT, OK?  
-sigh- I guess practice makes perfect, eh?

Sorry for not posting last week. I had a tough time with the chapter and had chores and other stuff.  
But we're back and we're going through the normal, weekly update again. Yay!

I have a link up at the top of my profile about some really awesome news from Amazon. You should go check it out!  
Guys, I think I might be doing SasuSaku Month this year. :D The prompts were posted Saturday on tumblr, and I'm excited and really wanna do it.

Oh, also...  
I GOT A JOB.  
I get to work in an office at my school. :D I start on Wednesday, and I can't wait.  
Because of my schedule (working Wed-Fri) I will be changing my update for When You Have a Child to Tuesdays.

Well, see you all next week!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sakura, I have some baby clothes for you!"

Said woman gave a sigh, before picking herself up off the couch and heading up the stairs of her parents' home.

Her mother had been in the attic most of the time, trying to find every last bit of Sakura's baby clothes. Knowing her daughter was going to have twin girls made Mebuki begin cleaning up the dusty attic in an attempt to save Sakura and Sasuke some money on baby clothes. Mebuki knew all too well how hard it was to refrain from buying every last piece of baby clothing, spending every dime she had with her at the time. She came home to Kizashi numerous times with several bags full of pink and red and purple dresses and rompers, with the oddly thrown item meant for a boy, which she just shrugged and said was 'just in case'.

"Mom, why don't you have a window open?! All this dust will make you suffocate!"

"Oh, Sakura, calm down! I have an air filter."

Sakura rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the floor beside her mother. "So, what did you find?"

"Oh, I found all the dresses and rompers I bought for you! There's so many here and I really want you and Sasuke to use them."

"Ma, what if one of them, or both, turns out to be a boy?"

Mebuki gestured to the box behind her. "When I was pregnant with you my mother was convinced you would be a boy. She bought so many things and I threw in a set of boys clothes every now and then when shopping just in case she was right. You can take that with you as well, if you want."

"All right. Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, dear!"

* * *

"Your mother gave us way too many boxes…"

Sakura giggled as Sasuke set down a fourth box of baby and toddler clothes. "Mom wants us to be prepared. We can throw out anything that moths have absolutely destroyed, she said to. Anything that looks somewhat good but still old we can donate. The stuff looks really nice we'll keep and the girls can wear."

Sasuke nodded, sitting down on the couch and sighing as he leaned back. After completing his mission for the day, he headed off to the Haruno household to pick up his wife, only to be told there were a number of boxes for him to carry home. Sakura very well couldn't carry them, being nearly five months pregnant and finally, according to her mother, showing that she was definitely pregnant. Sasuke had to calm Sakura down earlier that day when she finally realized she was showing and started complaining that she was 'fat', even though it wasn't that bad.

_Well, not as bad as it will be._

Sasuke laughed earlier when he made that comment, prompting Sakura to try and punch him the face, yelling at her 'dear' husband to 'get back here so I can tell our daughters what a rotten husband you are!'

As Sakura went through the boxes of clothes, Sasuke watched her for a bit, before turning to the box he had brought in a few moments ago. It was the very last box and Sakura told him it probably wasn't going to be used, so, he wondered just what was in it. Sasuke tore off the packing tape and opened it.

"…Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Why did your mom send baby clothes for a boy?"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who seemed like he was frozen after finding out what was in the box.

"Grandma thought I was going to be a boy, so, she bought my mother a bunch of baby clothes for a boy, and my mother made a 'just in case' pile herself. She said we could take it for the future."

After a minute, Sasuke nodded, rifling through the box a bit. There were going to be more boxes like this one soon, though, they would thrown in the basement of their home until they had a son. Sasuke's mother was planning to bring some back tomorrow, and he knew Asuna was going to start giving them anything Keisuke outgrew in the next couple of months.

"I really want a boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, looking from the box to Sakura, a little bit stunned at her statement. "…huh?"

"I want a son. I just… I don't know. I really want a boy for some reason…"

Sasuke nodded after a minute. "I get it. trust me, I do. I want a boy too, but, I think twin girls will be good."

"Why?"

"Keiko."

Sakura blinked, sighing and laying back on the floor. "Keiko…"

Having twin girls would make it almost like they hadn't lost Keiko, in Sasuke's mind. Sakura thought the same, but knew it was impossible to believe that. Keiko would've been a year old already if the miscarriage hadn't happened.

"Maybe we should reconsider using her name."

"No, Sasuke."

"But-"

"No!" Sakura threw a pillow that was on the floor at Sasuke, before standing up. she shot him a glare and left the room, leaving Sasuke no indication of where she was going.

"…me and my big mouth…"

* * *

An hour later, with Sakura showing no signs of leaving their room, Sasuke headed in there himself, finding his wife laying on her side of the bed, looking at nothing in particular. Sasuke sighed, before making his way to their bed and crawling in beside Sakura.

"Hi."

"Shut up."

_Ouch…_

Sasuke gave Sakura a half-smile, setting his hand on her cheek wiping away the remains of her tears. It was obvious she had been crying, and even if it hadn't been, Sasuke would have known. He knew everything about Sakura, especially what she acted like when crying.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be… Sasuke, we _can't_ use her name… it's not fair to Keiko."

"I know, Sakura, I know. I just… I thought it would be a nice tribute to her."

Sakura sniffled a bit, nodding. Although she had been the one carrying Keiko, Sasuke had been just a broken, if not more so, as her when they found out the miscarriage had happened. It was Sasuke's idea to name her Keiko, while Sakura had given the plan to never name one of their children after her.

Yet he was bringing it up, as if their daughter meant nothing anymore.

"I can't do it. I can't name one of them after her, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head and pulling Sakura to him. "Don't be sorry. It makes sense, trust me. I thought it would help, but, if you don't want to name one of them after her, then we won't, I promise."

"…maybe in the future, if we have another daughter."

Sasuke nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

The next day, after dragging all the boxes from his parents' house to theirs, Sasuke was watching as Mikoto and Asuna both gave Sakura any advice she needed, as well as told her what all they had brought for her and Sasuke.

Mikoto had, mainly, brought the majority of the baby clothes she had bought before Sasuke was born, as well some toys that were in good shape that she figured the twins would be able to play with.

Although Keisuke was only a month old, Asuna had brought a few pieces of clothing that he had already outgrown because they were meant for newborns and Keisuke had gotten big quickly (which Asuna attributed to her son eating every hour on the hour).

"Thank you both so much for all the clothes. I'm sure the girls will, any boys we have in the future, will look adorable in them!"

Mikoto nodded, laughing a bit. "But of course! Since they are your children, Sakura, I'm sure they'll be absolutely beautiful!"

"Mom!"

Mikoto waved Sasuke off. He knew she was joking by not mentioning him, but it was still annoying that she didn't bring it up.

"Well, I better go. Fugaku is probably wondering where I am and why I haven't started on dinner yet."

"I need to go too." Asuna sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I let Keisuke with Itachi and I need to get back before something goes wrong."

"Ouch." Sasuke laughed as he came up behind Sakura. "You don't seem to trust him."

"Oh, I trust my husband, all right. Keisuke and Itachi haven't been able to spend much time alone together, so, I just want to make sure my kitchen hasn't been burned down!"

Sakura laughed, shaking her head. Mikoto and Asuna bid their farewells, as Sakura closed the door and Sasuke sighed.

"No more clothes."

Sakura giggled. "I need more maternity clothes."

"Oh, good grief…"

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**Author's Note:** ...I'm so sorry for updating last week. I had been sick all weekend and I had Government to get through because I had a quiz yesterday (please do _not_ ask how it went) and I've got more this week, but I have a plan for my work and writing, don't worry._  
_

Well, anyway, I had no clue what to do for this chapter, so, I decided to address Sasuke and Sakura's feelings about losing their daughter.  
If anyone has a chapter suggestion, I would LOVE to hear it. My mind has not been working well with chapters. xD If I end up using your idea, you will get proper credit.

So, yeah. I hope everyone's had a good two weeks and will have a great rest of the summer. I shall work on writing and reading my way through my new copy of Naruto vol. 58 (ITACHI. :D).  
Hopefully, I will see you all next Monday! :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura was six months pregnant in February and had finally begun to truly show she was pregnant with twins. To Sasuke, the changed seemed as if it happened overnight, when it had taken about three weeks. Sasuke hadn't really noticed until Sakura looked at him one day in early February with a pout on her face.

"…What's wrong, Sakura? Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fat."

Sasuke blinked, before stifling a laugh. "S-Sakura… you are not fat. You're five months pregnant. With twins, lest we forget."

Sakura gave a glare to Sasuke before looking at herself in the mirror, still pouting. "Hmm… this isn't gonna be fun at work…"

"Sakura, we should talk about work."

"I know what you're going to say, because my mom brought it up yesterday."

"…what am I going to say?"

"You're going to tell me, 'Sakura, you need to go ahead and start your maternity leave so you can rest before the twins are born!' right?"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "I was going to say that maybe you shouldn't do any surgeries and just do normal appointments for the next month."

"…eh?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke from over her shoulder while he laughed. She didn't understand why her reaction was funny. She was genuinely confused.

"I think you'll be fine to do some normal check-ups for the next month. You can go on maternity leave whenever Tsunade tells you to do so."

Sakura stared at Sasuke for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Yes! I want mango ice cream and spicy potato chips! Now hurry before they make me change my mind!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but still smiled as he threw on his coat and headed outside. Sakura's cravings had hit full swing and she had been craving the strangest things. Sakura had been actively craving shellfish like shrimp and lobster, but wasn't allowed to eat it because of the bacteria it would contain that would harm the babies. She got over it soon enough when another new craving hit: fresh fruit.

That one wasn't such a problem, though, their options were quite limited since it was winter. They were able to get a good number of blood oranges and kiwis, both of which Sasuke refused to eat because the blood oranges tasted funny and he never liked kiwi growing up.

Now, Sakura was actively craving ice cream and anything spicy. It was actually rather funny to watch Sakura eat the spicy things she asked for because of her hate for such foods, but, since she knew it was the babies who wanted it, she would eat it.

Sasuke had completely zoned out when he was at the store, just trying to get everything done and get home so he could spend his day off with his wife without a worry.

Instead, Menma found him and almost tackled him when he found his friend.

"Sasuke, help me!"

Sasuke blinked before asking "What's wrong?"

Menma looked very distraught and terrified, making Sasuke wonder what the heck he had done to Hinata _this_ time to get him into so much trouble with her.

"What did you do to Hinata?"

"…"

"Menma."

"She's pregnant, ok!? She's so mad at me!"

"…she realizes it takes two people to do that, correct?"

Menma narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before moving to punch his friend in the arm, Sasuke taking a step back just in time.

"Yes, she knows that, jerk! But, because she's pregnant, she can't go on any missions! She wants to kill me for it!"

Sasuke tried not to laugh, but did so after a moment, shaking his head as he walked to the front of the store to check out with his items. Menma's fear of Hinata was hilarious. Anytime she was angry it was usually because of Menma, or her anger would be directed towards him in a worst case scenario.

This time she had a good reason. Hinata _loved_ going on missions, especially to relieve her stress and so she and Menma could keep living in their nice apartment building.

Now, they were going to have to rely on whatever Menma brought in for them to use for rent and groceries.

"Sasuke, seriously. What do I do, man!?"

Sasuke shrugged as he paid the cashier and took his bags, planning to get home as quickly as possible before Sakura changed her mind _again_ about what she wanted to eat. "I don't know. Why don't you try and tell her you're excited?"

"Because I don't know what I think!"

"You suck."

"Sasuke!"

* * *

Sakura was laughing. Sasuke just smirked. He had told her about his run in with Menma at the grocery store and how the blonde man had no idea what to do about his now pregnant wife who was very unhappy to be pregnant.

"Aw, but Hinata will make such a pretty pregnant lady! She should be freaking happy to be having another Menma!"

"Oh, you think they'll have a boy?"

Sakura nodded as she opened the bag of spicy chips Sasuke had brought her. "Absolutely. Hinata should plan for a little boy and if we do end up with twin girls we can give them all the boy clothes my mom and your mom brought us."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. They had already decided that, in the event they had twin girls like they were supposed to, they would give the boy baby clothes over to whoever was having a boy next. Asuna was doing that now with whatever Keisuke outgrew, as he was growing bigger everyday based on how much he ate.

All that would be heard for a few minutes was Sakura taking the spicy potato chips she had and crushing them, just to throw them in her container of mango ice cream. After she had gotten what she deemed to be the 'perfect' amount, Sakura grabbed her spoon and stuck it in, scooping some up and then tasting it.

"Huh… this doesn't taste so bad…"

Sasuke just watched and shook his head. It was a wonder his wife, who couldn't tolerate spicy foods in the least, was eating mango ice cream and spicy chips. _Together._

_…That just sounds so gross…_

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything as they went into the living room to relax for the rest of the day. They finally had a day off at the same time and were spending it in no better way than with each other, relaxing and enjoying the other's company.

"Whoa…"

Until Sakura spoke in a shocked tone and Sasuke looked at her. She was looking at her stomach in shock, making him wonder what on earth just happened.

"What's wrong? Sakura?"

"I… I think one of the babies just kicked…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and in a second he was on the floor in front of Sakura with his hands on her stomach, hoping and praying he would feel something soon.

"Come on now… I wanna feel you moving…"

Neither of them said a word for a while, anticipating the next kick or punch from one or both of their daughters.

A moment later, Sasuke broke out in a large grin as he felt a thump against his left hand, and then one on his right hand. It was _amazing_ and brought back the memories of Keiko kicking before they lost her.

"Hi there, you two. I'm your dad and I can't wait to see you… I bet you're both going to look like you mother and you'll be absolutely breathtaking."

"Sasuke, hush. What if one of them is a boy?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, before smirking and looking back to her stomach. "Well, I _guess_ if one of you is a boy then you _could_ look like me…"

"Only because you're just as good looking!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back to Sakura. "Sakura, thank you."

Sakura looked at him a bit confused, before asking "What for? I haven't done anything…"

Sasuke just shook his head. "You're giving me two daughters… for that I'm grateful. I love you."

"I love you too…"

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke. He was busying himself by talking to their children and telling them how much he already loved them, how much he loved her, and how neither of them nor their families could wait to meet them.

_This… will be perfect…_

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**Author's Note:** And here we are. Sakura, six months pregnant, her weird cravings, and they get to feel their babies kick. :3 Sorry this one is so late, none of these ideas came to me until I was sitting in front of my computer and actually focusing. xD

GUYS, SUMMER IS HALF OVER FOR ME. ._. But, that also means my online Government course is half over! :D Though, it _also_ means that I'm almost done working for the summer. ;-;  
Well, at least I'll be able to put this work study on my resume for future jobs.

If you guys would like a preview of my next fanfic, you can just go to my profile and read the very first thing I have there. (if you know who the artist of the fanart i have link is, please tell me.)

All right, that is it for this week, and I shall see you all next week! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_This doesn't feel good…_

Sakura leaned back against her pillows with her hands on her stomach. She was almost eight months pregnant and getting worried about what was going on that day. Ever since she had woken up she had been in slight pain that went from her spine around to her stomach. She was only 30 weeks into her pregnancy and she was hoping praying this was not another miscarriage. If it was, she wasn't sure how they would get through it this time. This was the week the last miscarriage occurred, and Sakura was not prepared for another one.

_We can't lose you two…_

Sakura took in a breath, forcing herself to sit upright and move to the edge of the bed. She had to get down the stairs, somehow, and tell Sasuke she was pretty sure she was in labor. It was early, but there was no way to deny it any longer.

Getting down the stairs was hard. Having two little people inside her was making it nearly impossible to get to the kitchen, which also meant it would be hard to get to the hospital.

_Thank goodness we're close…_

Sakura sighed as she finally got downstairs, leaning on the wall for a second when a contraction hit.

_Gosh, that hurts. And their kicking isn't helping any…_

Sakura didn't even have to walk the rest of the way to kitchen after Sasuke came into view, giving her a confused look.

"I thought you were still in bed, Sakura."

"No…we need to get to the hospital."

Sasuke blinked, before his eyes widened and he went straight to her, grabbing her free hand. "Please tell me you're in labor and this is not another miscarriage."

"You're correct."

Sasuke nodded, bolting up the stairs. "I'll get your bag and be right down!"

"All right!"

_I hope this goes well…_

* * *

When Sakura was admitted to the hospital, it was May 17th. When the twins were born, it was May 18th. Her labor progressed very slowly, but eventually got to the point where one of the twins was able to be born naturally. The second Sakura could, the first thing she said was 'is she all right?' to which the doctor replied 'oh, yes, _he_ is perfectly fine! Small, but perfectly fine.'

When they heard her say 'he', Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in pure shock, before Sakura smiled, though she was starting to cry a bit. All she could say was 'a boy, we have a son…', while Sasuke nodded and kissed her forehead.

It wasn't much longer before Sakura's doctor decided that they couldn't wait any longer for the second baby and started preparing her for a C-section. Sakura told Sasuke to wait in her room with their first child, which he gladly agreed to do. Since they knew anything could've have changed with the twins, they had boy names picked out just in case, and were able to use their pick for their newborn son: Keiji. Sasuke felt completely enthralled by this tiny person. Keiji looked exactly like Sasuke in every way, black hair and black eyes with

_Ah… you're really cute, buddy._

Sasuke smiled as Keiji made a hiccupping noise, before snuggling himself into a comfortable position in Sasuke's arms.

A few moments later, Sakura was brought back into the room, but Sasuke knew there was no way she could possibly be awake at this point, not after the anesthesia and meds she was given to keep her from feeling pain as the surgery went on.

"How is she? How's the baby?"

The doctor just smiled. "Sakura is perfectly fine. She did very well. The baby is in the NICU. He was tiny and-"

"He? The… the baby was a boy?"

"Yes! You're now the father of two beautiful boys!"

Sasuke blinked, before laughing while he held Keiji close. "Really? Twin sons? I can't even… I don't believe it…does Sakura know?"

"Yes. She was awake enough once we got him out that she gave him a name right away."

"What is it?"

"Kazuki."

He nodded, still smiling and looking at Keiji who had drifted off to sleep. "Well… I guess we're going to need a lot more boys' clothes, huh, Keiji?"

* * *

A few hours later, after Sasuke had left to go and inform their parents that their new grandchildren were finally born, Sakura had gotten up to go to the nursery to see Keiji, and then hit the NICU to check on Kazuki.

Keiji was wide awake and being very playful. Every time Sakura would pull her hand away, Keiji would reach his up and grasp at her fingers, trying to get his mother to play with him again. Any time she looked away to speak with another nurse, Keiji would start whining until Sakura looked back at him with her smile. He would then blink, and continue to play with her hand.

Sakura loved how playful Keiji was, but was very glad that he fell asleep so quickly after having nursed because it meant she could go check up on Kazuki, at last.

"I'll see you soon, Keiji. I promise." Sakura kissed his forehead after she laid him back in the bed, before slipping out of the nursery to head for the NICU.

_Please, Kazuki. Be all right…_

"Oh, Sakura-san, hi." One of the young NICU nurses gave Sakura a smile as she led the new mother over the incubator that housed her younger, much smaller son. "Kazuki is doing very well. He can't fully breathe on his own yet, as his lungs weren't completely developed, but he's getting there."

Sakura nodded, smiling a bit as she sat in the chair beside the incubator, slipping her hand through the hole to take a hold of Kazuki's tiny hand.

_So different from Keiji…_

"Try talking to him, Sakura-san. I'm sure he'll recognize your voice and look over at you."

Sakura bit her lip, knowing it was unlikely Kazuki would look at her right away. He had so many wires attached to him that she would be very shocked if he could even move his head at this point.

"Kazuki… mommy's here, baby. I love you so much and I hope you'll be able to come home with my, daddy, and Keiji in a few days…"

Sakura watched as Kazuki started fidgeting and letting out little whimpers, before turning to look at her. Instantly, Sakura felt tears fill up her eyes as she looked at him. Kazuki looked absolutely helpless and scared, and it made her want to cry.

"It's ok, baby." Sakura smiled as she started to run her fingers over Kazuki's head. He continued to stare at her, completely confused as to why she wasn't holding him. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart. You're doing so well, Kazuki… I love you."

* * *

The next day, Sakura was still exhausted from seventeen hours of labor, and the people constantly coming in and out of her hospital room weren't helping. Kazuki had been moved from the NICU to the nursery earlier that day and Sakura and Sasuke were finally allowed to hold him alongside Keiji.

When her parents' came into the room, Sakura was glad to see them as they were the very first people that day to come in. Kizashi did nothing but dote on the twin boys and continually say 'now, which one of you is going to be Hokage and follow in your granddad's steps?' while Mebuki looked at them and smiled, saying how perfect they were and how they reminded her of Sakura when she was born. It was a good start to the day for Sakura.

The second Sasuke's parents' came into the hospital room, Sasuke was trying to joke and tell them that the twins really were girls, but Mikoto would have none of it, especially with the blue blankets the twins were wrapped in. The only comment that Fugaku made was how Kazuki reminded him of Sasuke when he was born, mainly for the fact that they were both very small. Sasuke sighed a bit while Sakura giggled, telling him it was all right.

After everyone had come in and left, Sakura sighed and leaned against her pillows, smiling.

"And why are we smiling?"

"I'm happy."

"I can tell. I bet you're tired too."

Sakura nodded, looking at the nursery beds and seeing Kazuki start to stir and throw his arms about. "Kazuki needs fed… he's getting unhappy."

Sasuke nodded, grabbing the younger of the twins and handing him over to Sakura so she could feed him. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For… everything."

Sakura just smiled. "Thank you as well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**END CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Author's Note:** THE BABIES ARE HERE, PEOPLES. :3  
Did you like the little surprise that they turned out to be twin boys? :) Now they've got to buy a bunch of boy's clothes so the twins have things to wear! xD  
THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS, DON'T WORRY.  
There is still PLENTY coming. :3

I think I may have to abandon weekly updates... I mean, I like giving you guys an update once a week, but, I think I might just give up on a certain day and try to update once a week.

All right, so, yeah. That's the chapter. Life is good so far. I'm not dead, obviously. xD Just sleep deprived and junk. My government course is nearing the end, thank God. I can't handle 'online discussions' that turn into internet debates. xD

See you next time, everyone~!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

Sakura was swooning over her sons. She had been released from the hospital about three days after they were born, but the twins quickly relapsed from all the progress they were making and had to stay. Keiji had caught some sickness, which Sakura assumed was from someone that held him, and Kazuki developed a skin rash, forcing him to stay as well. When Sakura and Sasuke got home the day she was released, Sakura couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the twins nursery, wishing they had gotten to come home with her. Sasuke had tried to calm her down, but Sakura just ended up crying over not having them home. Sasuke understood. This was their second pregnancy and the first one to be successful in the end. They just wanted to have their boys home with them.

Today, June 12th, nearly a month after the two boys were born, they were finally allowed to go home with their parents. Sakura was at the hospital with them, dressing the two up nicely because she knew there were going to be numerous people coming by that day to see the twins again and fawn over them. Sakura didn't mind, but was going to force everyone to either wash their hands, or she would drown them in hand sanitizer, just to keep her little boys from getting sick.

"I can't wait to you two home." Sakura squealed a little as she looked at Keiji and Kazuki, both resting comfortably in her arms, excited to finally bring them home. "Everyone is going to love you, and you two are going to love your nursery. It's a pretty, baby blue and it's perfect."

Sakura laughed when Kazuki blinked while Keiji yawned, snuggling himself into her. Keiji had ended up becoming the lazy baby that would sleep all the time, while Kazuki looked around at everyone and everything. Sasuke told her that Keiji was more like him, because he slept a lot, and Kazuki was obviously more like Sakura, based on the stories Mebuki had told about Sakura being very curious as a toddler.

"All right, let's get them ready to go!"

Sakura rolled her eyes a bit when Sauske finally got back, bringing the carriers with him. "You dork."

Sasuke stared at her, confused. "What? Why am I a dork? What did I do this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Sakura!"

+!+

"What handsome little boys!"

"Aw, they're so tiny..."

"At least neither of them have pink hair..."

"Hey!"

Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes, watching. Sakura and a group of women were surounding the bassinets that the twins were sleeping in. All of them were whispering, but it was still audible. None of them could stop commenting on the how cute the twins were, and Hinata's comment about the pink hair had, obviously, offended Sakura.

Their parents' had come by earlier, both sets leaving long before a gaggle of girls came over, spazzing and fawning over the twins.

"So, my best friend and my brother-in-law are parents at last."

Sasuke looked to his right, giving a smile to Asuna, who had decided he looked lonely and wanted to sit with him.

"Yeah... it's crazy."

"Duh. Keisuke is almost six months, but it still feels crazy for me and Itachi." Asuna laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's only going to get crazier, Sasuke. They're going to wake you up at three a.m. to get Sakura to nurse them, then they're going to wake you up an hour later for the same reason, and then they're going to wkae you for no reason."

"Then why did I sign up for this?"

"Because you wanted it. And it's amazing when they become more aware of their surroundings. Itachi and I were taking care of Keisuke last month, and I asked him to smile at me, and he did. It's great when they become aware of everything around them... it's very cute to help them learn about the world and everything. Trust me. It's worth it."

Sasuke nodded, looking back to the group around the bassinets as Sakura was picking up a now fussy Keiji. "I know."

Asuna kept smiling, following Sasuke's gaze. "Sakura is great, Sasuke. She knows what to do. Obviously, she's going to leave you with the twins at times-"

"_What?_"

"But, hey, if you're like Itachi, you're gonna have a great time with them!"

Sasuke blinked, staring at Asuna when she jumped up and went to the other bassinet, helping Sakura out by picking up Kazuki, who had started to whine a bit.

"Asuna, wait!"

+!+

With a sigh, Sakura fell over into their bed that night, Sasuke following suit. After everyone had left, the twins broke out in a nonstop crying fit. There was no obvious reason for the crying, because neither of them were hungry nor did they need their diapers changed. The twins only stopped when Sakura started singing a lullaby, something she had done a few times while she was pregnant with the twins and when they were in the hospital. It calmed them immediately, and Keiji and Kazuki finally fell asleep within twenty minutes, allowing Sasuke and Sakura to put them in their cribs and then go to bed themselves.

"We better get used to this quickly, Sakura."

"I know." Sakura smiled, looking over at Sasuke. "I'm still very glad for them."

"Me too."

Sasuke and Sakura were able to fall asleep within a few minutes, but were woken up about an hour later when Kazuki started crying, Keiji being startled and doing the same.

_Uh-huh..._ Sakura sighed as she picked up Keiji and Sasuke picked up Kazuki. _We better get used to this very quickly._

+!+

The process repeated all night, with Sakura and Sasuke getting up to take care of the twins when they cried, then only getting about an hour to an hour and a half of sleep before one of them started crying, which always woke up the other one. The next morning ended up being a lot like the one the day before, with people coming in and out to see the new parents and the twins, making sure all was well with them and giving any and all advice, whether needed or not.

Visitors slowed down by lunch time, and Sakura was glad for a chance to actually sit at the table with Sasuke and eat while the twins were asleep and no one was nearly begging to hold either of the twins.

"Sasuke."

"I know."

_No more visitors unless they're family._

* * *

**Author's Note:** The twins are now home. :D I can't wait to write about them with Sasuke and Sakura as the two grow up. :'3  
I guess the carriers are like carseats? I don't even know, ok. xD  
(Yes, this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I am OK with that. :))

I would've had this up earlier expect that it's taken me so long to write it and I just got a laptop from my friend to start using (i wrote this chapter at work though).

Does this chapter seem weird? :/ I'm not entirely sure how I want to write the twins yet, but, I guess I have time...  
I think I'm going to go a month at a time now, with the twins. So, they're almost a month this chapter, meaning they will be two months next chapter.

And with that, I bid you farewell until next time. :)


End file.
